Royalty 101
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Once learning of the new queen in Arendelle, Queen Elinor of DunBroch takes Merida on a trip to visit the new royal family, and hopefully help the queen and princess master the simple steps to being royalty. Of course,she didn't anticipate that it would be so difficult! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRAVE OR FROZEN)
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

"Rise and shine!" Queen Elinor of DunBroch shouted cheerfully to her daughter, throwing open the pale yellow curtains decorating the window. Merida groaned, pulling her blanket up over her head, trying to block out the sun. Of core, it didn't last for long, seeing as it was quite stuffy underneath the thick wool.

"Mum!" the princess whined, curling hereof into a ball as her mother pulled the blanket away, letting patches of light fall on the bed. Elinor rolled her eyes- Merida was always such a stubborn girl!

"Come on now, dear," Elinor shook her gently, "a princess always rises early!"

"Not this princess," Merida mumbled into her pillow as she turned facedown on her bed. She felt her body sink into the mattress as elinor sat next to her, picking at strands of her unruly curls.

"Come on now, Merida!" Elinor said, shaking her roughly, "I need you to git up! Your father and bothers are waiting downstairs!"

"They can wait longer!" Merida shot back. Elinor furrowed her brow- she had dealt with this attitude many times before- _Of course, I turned into a bear last time_, she thought, _but that was the past. This is today! _Getting up, she smoothed the skirt of her forest green dress, gold detailing decorating the neckline and hem of her sleeves. Two long brown braid hung down her back, tied with thick gold bands. On her head was a golden circlet.

"Alright, then I guess we'll just have to cancel your lessons…." Elinor trailed off, straightening her back, head held high. Almost immediately, Merida jolted out of bed, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear. Slippers sliding across the polished floor, Merida almost and sit to the door when she felt a sudden tug on the back of her nightdress.

"Aw, Mum!" Merida groaned as Elinor pulled her back into the room.

"Now get dressed, dear," Elinor said, patting her daughter's cheek affectionately, "because we need to go very soon!" Merida raised an eyebrow, pushing her red curls out of her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Elinor gave her a vague smile as she opened the door, slipping out into the hall. Once the door was sit, Merida reluctantly ambled over the the screen by the wall, and slipped behind it to get dressed for the day. But she knew that she was definitely not going to like her mother's surprise- whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Elsa stood tentatively outside the door to Anna's room, her fingers running lightly along the white wood, pink roses painted as a decoration. Elsa smiled- Anna was always bright and cheery, and her decorations were no exception. Lifting her hand, she tapped gently.

"Anna….?" she called quietly, "Anna?"

No answer. Of course, Anna was probably sleeping late, like she always did. Rolling her eyes, Elsa knocked again, calling louder, but there was still no answer. She sighed- time to put matters into her own hands. Turning the knob, she opened the door, striding into the bedroom that housed her sister, her blue cape trailing on the rug. The walls were painted a bush pink, the floors hard polished wood. In the center of the room was a large bed, the sheets snow white. A large canopy hung overhead, pink lace on the hem of the sheets.

And curled up in those sheets was her sister. Anna, princess of Arendelle. Approaching the bed, Elsa put a hand out, then drew back. Inspecting her hand, she looked at each contour, each curve.

_I shouldn't be afraid of it_, she thought, reaching out once more, then gently shaking her sister awake. She heard Anna smack her lips together a few times, drool hanging off her chin. Elsa grimaced- Anna was so…. unladylike, it unnerved her often. But it wasn't really her fault. Without their parents, their upbringing had been difficult, resulting in Anna being a bit wild- but not like an animal, of course. She just needed someone to steer her in the right direction. Elsa shook her shoulder again, a bit roughly this time.

"Anna, time to get up!" she sang, a smile creeping across her face as Anna slowly blinked, yawning like a cat.

"Wha-what is it…..?" she said groggily, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, eyes still closed. Elsa waited expectantly for her to get out of bed, throw the covers off, but she sat there with a tired smile on her face.

"….Anna?" Elsa asked, and then she heard it.

Snot dripped precariously from her nostrils as she snored, sitting up in bed. And her hair wasn't much better- it looked as if she had stuck her finger into an electrical socket, the white strand sticking out amongst the red coils.

"I'll come back later then," Elsa groaned, shaking her head as she stood up, straightening the sleeves of her cerulean blue dress. As soon as she exited Anna's room, her butler, Kai came jogging down the hall, panting slightly.

"Kai, is everything alright?" the queen asked, clasping her hands in front of her. Nodding, Kai took a moment to catch his breath before reaching into his pocket. Producing a letter, he handed it to her, straightening his flyaway gray hairs.

"A letter, my liege," he said with curt bow. Elsa took it hesitantly. The paper was yellow, the corners slightly turned up.

"From whom?" she asked, uncurling it. Scrawled on the paper was the message, written with looped typography, the frame drawn with leaves and a large black bear in each of the four corners.

"The Queen of DunBroch, your Highness," Kai answered. Elsa scanned the letter, squinting her blue eyes as she struggled to read the words, every loop and slash blending in with one another. Elsa let out a sharp gasp.

"What is it, my Queen?" Kai asked, giving her a concerned look. Elsa rolled up the letter, clutching it in her fist. She returned his bow.

"Nothing to worry about, Kai," she said, "but do prepare the guest rooms."

"What for, if I may ask?"

"Queen Elinor would like to bring her family over for a visit," Elsa said. Kai widened his eyes.

"Really now?" he asked, "but are you sure? I mean, they don't know about your-"

"Yes, Kai, I realize they don't know about my powers," Elsa said, "but I guess it's alright. Besides, Arendelle needs to open up the gates once in a while, right?" Kai nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Of course, Queen Elsa. The guest rooms shall be prepared at once." Elsa nodded as she watched him turn and trot down the hall. As soon as he turned the corner, she groaned. She could feel pinpricks of sweat bead on her skin.

"Why did they pick now of all the times to come?!" she complained to herself, careful not to wake Anna up. _Bu_t, she thought, _it would be nice to have some company besides Anna for a change- and Anna could use some more friends_!

Her powers, Elsa decided, would have to be kept hidden from her guests- for now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

The triplets were running about, banging wooden swords on anything they deemed worthy. Merida rolled her eyes at them- sure, they were young, but did they have to be annoying all the time?

The answer was obviously yes, seeing as they tried getting her to play along, pulling at her sleeves and hands, whacking her legs to try and catch her attention.

"Stop it!" she yelled at her brothers, who giggled and ran off, creaming with delight. Her father grinned, laughing as his sons attacked him with glee. Elinor smiled, watching them play.

"Merida, don't yell at your siblings!" Elinor scolded her, "it's undignified!" Merida scoffed.

"Everything I do isn't dignified," Merida muttered. The sound of the ocean rang in her ears, soft and alluring._ I wish we weren't on a boat!_ Merida thought, _then I could hop on Angus and ride into the sunset firing arrows to my heart's content! _Of course, like all her other belongings, her mother wouldn't allow Angus to board, saying that he would stink up the cabins to no end.

"A princess doesn't mutter under her breath, Merida," Elinor said bluntly, straightening her back- it seemed to Merida that she was always doing that, trying to make herself look taller than she really was (and she wasn't that tall to begin with.) Groaning, Merida leaned back in her chair, the rough wood splintering through the fabric of her dress.

"Hey, how come Da' and the boys don't get lectured day after day, huh?" Merida questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. The dress her mother had picked for her was not exactly her style- an emerald green satin with a white collar, a golden circlet woven around white hood that hid all of her hair, except for one curl she had pulled out when Elinor wasn't looking.

"They're only here for the boat ride, dear," Elinor said, looking out the window of the cabin, "besides, it would be best for you to have more female figures in your life!" Merida moaned, banning her head against the table in frustration.

"That is so not fair!" she complained. Elinor pursed her lips.

"Well, you'll learn dear," she said, "that even a princess can not have everything they want." Merida could hear her little brothers squealing and screaming, the clacking of wood being smacked against one another. Of course they got to hang out with Dad- he was the fun parent, it was quite obvious.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into the grainy wood of the table. Queen Elinor opened her mouth to answer, only to have the ring of the horn sound, a low rumble sent throughout the boat.

"I believe so!" Elinor capped excitedly, drawing herself to the window- a circular dent int eh wall, with two bars making a crude cross in the middle.

And so they were- everyone found themselves thrown about as the boat jambe itself at the dock, anchoring itself to the spot. The captain- a burly man with a ripped pair of shorts and an eyepatch over his left eye- grunted as he and Merida's father threw down a ramp, allowing her and Elinor to exit the boat.

"Have fun!" the king of DunBroch called after his daughter and wife, the triplets climbing all over him. Merida gave him a mournful glance before Elinor took her by the shoulders, guiding her downy eh ramp and off the pier, stone and sand crunching underfoot.

"Remember, Merida," Elinor said, "a princess always has a smile!"

"Alright, alright!" Merida said with annoyance as Elinor steered her in the direction of the castle.

If she wasn't so mad with her mother, she would have admitted that the castle in Arendelle was quite nice- possibly nicer than the one she lived in back home, but of course she would never admit that. Scotland was known for its pride, after all!

Flags of purple and green waved proudly, some decorated with a flower, others decorated with a profile of the queen. The castle seemed to have the same palette- pale purples and greens for the spires, the actual towers being stone white. A wooden gate was pulled open, revealing a bustling town- children were chasing each other, people standing at vendor booths for food or flowers- things that she had seen before back home, of course. Somehow though, it seemed different, as if she was looking at it for the first time in her life.

"Merida!" Elinor called, bringing the princess out of her trance. Merida saw her mother standing by a vendors booth with someone, beckoning her over. Reluctantly, Merida stalked over, shoulders hunched as she did so.

"Please don't daydream while walking, Elinor reminded her, "you could get lost!" Merida ignored her mother, instead noticing a wooden sled, styled with silver and red, small carvings decorating the front.

"Is that… maple?" Merida asked, suddenly sniffing the air. Elinor raised an eyebrow- what was her daughter talking about?

"Yep!" said a voice, making the queen jump.

"Sorry," said the man- tall and burly, with a mop of blond hair, "didn't mean to scare you." Elinor nodded, looking him up an down with what looked like uncertainty. Merida rolled her eyes.

"S' okay," Merdia answered for her, "we were jus' looking for the castle?"

"Merida!" Elinor sad, "a princess never slouches! Now straighten up!" The man widened his eyes in shock as Elinor propped her daughter up, pulling her shoulders back and dusting her off.

"Wait, what?" he asked, wrinkling his nose- which, in Merida's opinion, was quite big.

"Excuse me, sir-" Elinor coughed.

"Kristoff," he cut her off. Elinor narrowed her eyes at him, sneering. Merida smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Here we go," she said under her breath.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that is respectable in front of a queen!" Elinor chastised him. Kristoff widened his eyes as she glared at him, and it was quite a sight to see- a citizen of Arendelle towering over a queen by a good two feet or so.

"Don't mind me mum," Merdia shrugged, nudging Elinor with her elbow, "she likes things to be very exact, y' know?"

"Sure?" Kristoff said, unsure elf what to do. Standing in front of him was a princess with a mother who looked ready to rip him to shreds!

"Anyway, Kristoff," Merida said, "what is it ye do?" Kristoff jumped, looking form Merida to Elinor, who put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"What is it ye do?" Merida repeated, "for a living?"

"Oh, right!" Kristoff piped up, "I, uh, I sell ice for a living!" Merida exchanged a glance with her mother- if they couldn't agree on things, this was one thing that would change that.

"Ice?" elinor asked, looking a tad uneasy. Kristoff shrugged, placing his ahdns on his hips.

"Yeah, ice," he confirmed. Merdia nodded.

"Well, who pulls the sled?" she asked, the maple smell wafting throughout eh air.

"Sven," Kristoff nodded.

"Sven?"

"My best friend," Kristoff said affectionately, "he's great- just give him carrots and he'll pull this baby all day!" He patted the sled lovingly, careful not to scratch any of the detailing. As soon as he said this, the three heard a whinny, and galloping towards them was a reindeer, hooves clopping against the cobblestone. Kristoff opened his arms as if to receive a hug.

"Sven!" he exclaimed, the reindeer crashing into him, "who's a good boy?"

"This is Sven?" Elinor said, putting on an uncomfortable smile. Merida chuckled- of all the things to see, this was probably one of the strangest things her mother had ever seen.

"Yep!" Kristoff laughed as Sven snapped at his sleeve, nostrils flaring, "been with me since i was a kid!" The two watched as Kristoff practically wrestled with the reindeer, even give him a voice ("Weird," Merida muttered to her mother, who could only nod in agreement)!

"Well, that aside Your Highness," Kristoff said after Sven had calmed down, "where is it you need to go?"

"Well, we were here for a visit," Merida said, the sole she had on her face moments ago wiped clean from her face. Elnor brightened up immediately- now things were getting somewhere!

"You mean visit the Queen?" Kristoff asked. Merida nodded.

"Yes!" Elinor answered, clasping her hands in font of her. The sleeves of her dress were so long though that they hid her hens completely.

"Well, the castle isn't far from here," Kristoff said, "do you need a lift? I can always take you int eh sled!"

"That isn't necessary!" Elinor barked suddenly, her face going pale, then, "I apologize fr snapping, Kristoff."

"Yeah, what she meant to say was that she doesn't exactly trust ye!" Merida joked, trying to stifle her laughter. Elinor sent her daughter a late, daggers digging into her back.

"Please, excuse my daughter," Elinor laughed nervously, "that is very kind of you, but we will have to decline." Kristoff shrugged, crossing his muscled arms over his chest.

"Alrighty then," he said as he then climbed into the sled, attached leather reins to a harness strapped around Sven's mid-section. The reindeer jumped with excitement, tongue lolling out of its mouth, "I guess it's time for this Master Ice Cutter to be on his way." Elinor nodded, then went o guide Merida int eh opposite direction when Kristoff suddenly called after them, "Wait!"

"And what is it you need, Master Ice Cutter?" Elinor calle back. Merida noted a hint of disdain in her voice- she probably didn't approve of the man's job, seeing as they didn't have such a thing back in DunBroch.

"Tell Princess Anna something for me?" he asked, clutching the reins tightly. Merida and Elinor exchanged glances. _Who's Princess Anna?_ Merida thought as Elinor answered, "Alright! What is it?"

Sven had started to pull away as Kristoff yelled, "Trolls!"

Elinor scrunched her nose in confusion- what a trance thing to tell a princess!

"Mum, who is Princess Anna?" Merida asked as they turned around, walking towards the castle. Of course, Elinor had straightened herself out, looking regal as she strolled past citizens and various vendors, all vying for the visitors to buy something.

"We'll have to find out, dear," Elinor answered- she honestly had no idea either, "for now, chin up! A princess does not dawdle!"


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing, The Queen!

Elsa was waiting at the gate of the castle, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She knew it didn't look dignified, but she couldn't help it- it had been while since the gates had been opened, when she set off the eternal winter. Just to be safe, she had changed her dress- the one she wore at her coronation: a turquoise color with black sleeves and a collar. A magenta colored cape trailed a good few feet behind her, curling around her feet. As well as the dress, she had replaced her gloves- the same turquoise color as he dress. Anna was still sleeping, so she had no idea what was going on.

"Alright, Elsa, you can do this," the queen told herself, brushing a strand of blond-white hair out of her eyes- she had decided to keep it in the braid, slinging it over her shoulder. She brushed it back, making it look as if it were licked by flames.

And that's when she saw them the visiting royal family. Although, it was rather small- not that hers wasn't either, but she had expected more people to show up. Both were wearing green dresses, but the daughter looked extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting in the satin gown, pulling at the skirt, tugging at the sleeves. The mother- _The Queen of DunBroch_, she realized, had her brown hair tied off into two thick long braids, plated with golden bands. A matching crown encircled her head, a large emerald stone in the center. Immediately, Elsa clasped her hands tight, not wanting them to show how nervous she was.

"Conceal it," Elsa muttered to herself, "don't feel it…." The Queen and the princess were now standing in front of her, the daughter worn out from the walk down the drive of the castle.

"What was that, dearie?" the queen asked, a thick Scottish accent muffling her words. Elsa gave her a confide look, unable o decipher what she had said.

"Excuse me?" she asked pleasantly.

"What was it ye said?" the queen repeated. Elsa sighed- this was going to be a long visit.


	5. Chapter 5: Bedhead

Merida glanced at the woman, with her almost white blond hair, the braid slung over her shoulder int eh front. Stray strands were pushed back and it looked almost like fire, yet it was elegant, somehow regal. Merida fidgeted in her satin gown- how did her mother expect her to wear such a thing tine h middle of summer?!

"What was that, dearie?" Elinor asked, ignoring her daughters futile struggle to get comfortable. The woman in front of them had an uncomfortable look on her face, as if she was unsure of how to interact.

"Oh, nothing!" she said quickly, her face going slightly red. Tugging at the single curl she let escape from her cap, she looked the woman up and down- a turquoise dress with a high black collar and long black sleeves. A magenta colored cape flew behind her, a good few feet across the ground. What interested her most wee the gloves she and on her hands- why would she be wearing such an ensemble in the heat of the summer? Merdia cleared her throat.

"Eh, if ye don't mind me asking'," she said, "why are ye wearing gloves?" The woman widened her blue eyes in astonishment. _She probably wasn't expecting that question,_ Merida thought. Elinor sent her a glare for what seemed to Merida like the millionth time that day.

"Merida!" she scolded. The woman shook her head.

"No, no!" she pleaded, "it's alright, really!" Sighing, Merida noticed her clasp her hands tighter, the turquoise fabric pulling across her skin. Elinor opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, coughing awkwardly. Suddenly an older man appeared next to her, wearing a black suit, a white bow tie around his neck.

"Introducing, " he announced, head held high, "Queen Elinor and Princess Merida of DunBroch, Your Highness!" Elsa nodded, giving the servant a small smile. He turned to Elinor and Merida, gesturing to the woman.

"And may i introduce," he added, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa nodded to the man.

"Thank you, Kai," she said quietly. Kai bowed, a short jerky motion of his head.

"Shall I fetch your sister, my Queen?" Kai asked.

"It's fine, Kai," elsa shook her head, eyeing Elinor and Merida nervously, "just let her sleep in for now." Kai bowed a second time, his head almost touching the tips of his feet.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said before scuttling off, his tailcoats bouncing behind him. Elinor clapped awkwardly, forcing a smile on her face. Merida glanced from her mother to Elsa, unsure of what to do.

"So, Queen Elsa," Elinor said, "your sister?"

"I apologize," Elsa said, a gleam of nervousness in her eye, "She has a tendency to sleep late." Merida chuckled.

"If only you let me do that," she said to her mother, who scowled.

"A princess always rises early, Merida, you know that!" Elinor commanded, for the second time that day. Merida rolled her eyes- her mother had no problem scolding her in front of strangers, even if it was undignified. Elsa bit her lip, gesturing to the gates of the castle, which Kai had left open for them.

"Shall we…. shall we go in?" she stammered, jutting her chin to the inside.

"I thought ye would never ask!" Elinor exclaimed, hitching up the skit tot her dress and waltzing inside. Merida followed, giving elsa an apologetic look.

"Sorry about me mum," she whispered to her. Elsa looked appalled.

"Why are you apologizing, Merida?" she asked, then, "is it alright, if I all you that?" Merida nodded

"Me mum might not approve, but sure," Merida agreed. Nodding, Elsa lead them inside, their shoe clicking against the polished wooden floors- so polished in fact, that Merida was able to see her reflection in the wood. A large painting hung on the wall, depicting a family- a mother and father, with two little girls. In the painting, the mother sat with a young redhead child while the father stood with a hand paced not eh older daughters shoulder. Judging from the hair color, the older child had to be Elsa, since they had the same hair color. _That means the other one is her sister_, Merida thought, looking around at the rose mailing on the wallpaper.

"A lovely castle, if I may say so," Elinor complimented, eyeing the painting. Elsa nodded, pulling the doors closed behind them.

"Thank you," she said, adding, "not to be rude, but why have you come, exactly?" Elinor shrugged.

"I just wanted to pay a visit to the new royal family," she said matter-of-factly, "are your parents here? I would love to congratulate them on their new ruler!" Elsa drew in a sharp breath- would she be able to tell them? Elsa gulped, thinking, _They may as well know now, since there isn't a way to hide it. _

"Unfortunately our parents- are no loner with us," Elsa said forlornly, casting her eyes down to stare at her gloved hands. Merida frowned- obviously her mother's comment hd touched a nerve.

"I see…." elinor said, "well, may we meet your sister then?"

"I wouldn't want to disturb her sleep-" elsa began, then jumped as there was a yell echoing down the corridor.

"Elsa!" a young woman's voice rang, "Elsa, are you up?" Keeping a nervous eye on the visitors, Elsa nodded, calling back, "In here, Anna!" Merida grinned- they would finally be able to meet the mysterious Princess Anna that Kristoff had told them about!

"Anna is your sister, correct?" Elinor asked, hearing footsteps echoing in the hall, getting louder as she got closer to their destination. Elsa nodded, forcing a grin.

"Yes, she is, but-"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna burst into the room, blue eyes wide with excitement. Merida clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she heard Elinor gasp and Elsa groan in disappointment. The princess was still in her nightdress, a pale green piece with a ruffled collar. She was also barefoot.

"Anna," Elsa said uncomfortably, "this is Queen Elinor of DunBroch." Elinor curtsied, her eyes full of wariness. Merida watched as Anna smoothed her nightdress down to free it of wrinkles, but in the end there wasn't a point in doing so. And that wasn't even a problem- the real problem was her hair.

It looked like she had gotten struck by lightening, red strands sticking out in random directions. Among the red coils was a single white strand, a red rose among a field of daisies. Both Elsa and EMrida watched in almost horror as Anna the rush dup to Elinor and grabbed her hand, shaking wildly.

"Wow! Kai said we were having visitors, but I didn't figure it would be a Queen!" Anna said in a garbled rush. Elsa cough dingo her fist, getting Anna's attention.

"Anna," she warned. Anna gave her sister a confused looked, then nodded.

"Oh, right!" she she said, then quickly curtsied to Elinor, who had a slightly disgusted look on her face- this was absolutely no way for a princess to present herself! Once Anna drew herself up to her flu height, she smiled broadly, unaware that she was doing anything wrong.

"So, who's the other one?" she asked, pointing to Merida as she went to stand next to her sister. Elsa node dyer head in Merida's direction, "This is Queen Elinor's daughter, Merida." Anna clapped excitedly, umping up and down.

"Wow! You mean we can finally hang out with someone other than Kai?" he asked, her voice full of wonder. Elsa chuckled.

"Calm down, Anna," she said, "and you don't just have Kai for company you know. Olaf is there too." Anna rolled her eyes, huffing exasperatingly.

"Yes, but he keeps dumping snow everywhere!" she cried, flinging her hands in the air, "I mean, I literally have to keep a shovel by the door just to keep it clean!" Elinor coughed, stepping forward.

"Queen Elsa-" she tried, but Anna cut her off.

"Do you get snow in DunBroch?" she asked suddenly, "or is it summer all the time? What kind of foods do you guys eat?! Is it true you guys have a witch who lives in a shack in the middle of the forest? Is-" Elsa clamped a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"That's enough, Anna," she chastised, "now why don't you go get dressed?" Anna glanced quickly at her sisters hands- more importantly, the gloves.

"Um, why are you wearing your coronation dress?" she asked, "and the gloves?" Again, Elsa's eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of her sockets.

"I just…. thought it was more appropriate than the other one," Elsa answered. Anna blew a raspberry, saliva flying everywhere.

"But the other one looks so good on you!" she said, "and besides, I thought you weren't going to hide your pow-" Elsa suddenly put on a bright smile, pushing her sister in the direction of the rooms.

"That;s enough, Anna!" she said with false cheeriness, "I don't think the guests want to be subjected to your useless chatter!" Anna rolled her eyes, groaning as she began walking away.

"Alright, alright!" she muttered, bare feet slapping the ground as she marched off, "I'll see you later then!" Elsa waved to her sister's back, waiting until she turned the corner. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Elinor and Merida.

"I apologize for my sister-" she began sheepishly.

"You should be!" Elinor chimed in, "that is no way for a princess to present herself!" Merida moaned.

"Mum, do ye really have to be so picky?" she whined.

"Uh…." Elsa gulped, raising her eyebrows in question, "last I recalled-"

"Don't you worry about it, dear," Elinor said, "I'll have you in ship-shape by the time we leave!" Elsa shook her head.

"I'm confused…"

"What my mum is saying," Merida explained, tugging t the single red curl that hung in her face, "is that she wants to teach ye how to be 'true royalty' whatever that means." Elsa let out a nervous titter, wringing her gloved hands in front of her.

"Does she now…?" Elsa said under her breath. Merida nodded, saying, "Yeah. She does it with e everyday."

"Merida, please!" Elinor said, then gave Elsa a smile, "just leave it all to to me!" Elsa nodded, ushering them into the parlor. _I don't think I really want to_, she thought, sending a glance to Anna's room before turning her attention back to her guests.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

Anna hummed to herself as she dug through her closet- she and to pick the perfect outfit for the guests or she felt elsa might be disappointed. Clothes were flung about until she let out a cry of triumph, puling out the dress she wore for Elsa's coronation: forest green on the bodice, a lighter green for the skirt, with small rose mailing details running down in columns.

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" came a voice, making Anna jump.

"Olaf!" she exclaimed- and quite loudly at that. The snowman winced as he waddled out from behind the wardrobe, a trail of snow falling behind him. Anna laughed- Olaf's personal snow flurry looked as if it were getting fatter everyday, something that she fond strangely hilarious.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, what are we gonna do today, huh?" Olaf went to take her hand in his wooden stick one, but she pulled away before he could do so, instead tying her hair up in a braid, looping it into a bun on the back of her head.

"Can't play today, Olaf," she said as she knotted the green ribbon securely, "we have guests!" Olaf raised his eyebrows in surprise- Elsa (nor Anna, for that matter)- ever had guests, Elsa being afraid people might try attacking ghee if she showed her powers. _Do they know then?_ Olaf thought,_ if she has guests? _He shook his head- it didn't really matter.

He watched as Anna went to the door, the green skirt puffing with each step, making her look as if she was bobbing up and down. As she reached for the doorknob, she gave him a mischievous grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you wanna come meet them with me?" Anna asked, the smile spreading. Olaf gasped, delighted. He finally had a chance to go somewhere other than Anna's bedroom! Excitedly, Anna beckoned him to follow, and he practically slid across the floors as he jumped out of the doorframe, into the Grand Hall. His eyes widened in awe as he stared at numerous portraits lining the walls, depicting scenes of picnics and parties, dancing and fun.

"Come on! Come on!" Anna said in a hushed whisper, her cheeks turning red as she began a slow run, Olaf practically tripping over himself to catch up. Anna gasped- she could hear Elsa from the parlor door, which had been left ajar- _Probably for me_, she thought, slowing to a stop to smooth her dress. As silently as she could, she leaned towards the door, cupping her ear to hear better:

"So, how old are you Queen Elsa?" Anna could hear Queen Elinor, the thick Scottish brogue making it hard for her to understand.

"I'm twenty-one," Elsa answered- and somewhat nervously, Anna might have added, since it had been a while since either of them had guests. _And that was kind of my fault…_ she suddenly remembered, her mind flashing to the coronation, how she had taken Elsa'a glove…. She shook her head.

"That was the past, Anna," she told herself, "this is today!"

"Yeah!" Olaf chimed in, then added with confusion, "wait, what?" Anna sighed, straightening ghee back- Elsa had said she had to try and look presentable, and now was her chance- of course, she pretty much blew it when she and come out in her pajamas earlier. The wood of the door was cool against her hand as she push fit open, entering the room.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed gratefully. Anna noted the uncomfortable smile on her sister's face- she was definitely not a people person, that was for sure! Anna gave a polite wave, hitching up her skirt so she wouldn't trip. Merida and Elinor were perched on teh couch, Merida with a somewhat grumpy look on her face,

"Hi!" she said casually, shruggng her shoulders.

"Um, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing your coronation dress?"

"I figured if you were wearing yours, why not wear mine?" Anna asked, fixing the green strap as it slid down her arm.

"So, Anna?" Elinor cut in, clearing her throat, "how old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?" Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. Elinor simply nodded, pursing her lips.

"Mum!" Merida suddenly growled, rolling her eyes, "why must ye interrogate them?!"

"I'm only trying to get to know them, dear!" Elinor retorted, "besides, if you are to spend the week here, you may as well get to know them!" Anna perked up- they were staying?! _That means I'll have someone else to talk to besides Elsa and Olaf! Speaking of Olaf…. _Anna sent her gaze towards the door where Olaf was waiting, and she could see his carrot nose poking into the room. She gasped suddenly, turning towards Merida.

"Hey, Merida!" she said with excitement.

"Uh, yes?" was MErida's confused answer, Anna snuck a peek at the door- Olaf had pushed himself halfway through so he could look in.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she half-sang loudly. At this, Olaf grinned, jumping through the door until it slammed shut, making the four women jump.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she saw the snowman waddle its way tot eh couches, "Why is Olaf with you?"

Elinor and Merida gasped in unison, eyes wide. Leaning close to her mother, Merida whispered, "What is that?" Elinor was silent, unsure of what to do or say.

"What?" Anna pouted at her sister, "he lives here too! He can't stay in my room forever!" Olaf ignored the two princesses, eyeing Merida and her mother. Elsa reached out to stop Olaf, but by then it was too late- he was already approaching he visitors, waving his wooden arms everywhere.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I LOVE wARM HUGS!"

"AAAHHHH!" Elinor screeched, jumping up on the couch and looking rather undignified. Merida laughed, red curls shaking as Olaf froze in his spot, confused by her reaction.

"Elinor-" Anna began, running over to help her down.

"What is that thing?!" she asked, slapping Anna's hand away.

"That _thing _is a snowman, thank you very much!" Anna said haughtily, placing her hands on her hips, "and his name is Olaf!"

"It has a name?!" Elinor cried out, making Merida laugh harder.

"Mum, it's just a snowman-"

"Snowmen are NOT supposed to be ALIVE!" Elinor yelled. Anna went to say something, but faltered, instead puling her hand back. Elsa went red- she knew she was going to have to tell the sooner or later- but now she wasn't sure. _Elinor will probably flee and warn every other kingdom to stay away…. _

But that wasn't fair to Anna. They had lived in isolation for to long now. Getting up, she cleared her throat.

"I believe I should tell you both something. Now."


End file.
